Fond Observations
by Marry Chat
Summary: The story of a remarkable class, told by someone who isn't really a part of it. They see love, hate, banter and a little bit of flirting this Christmas season. Summary sucks but its good I promise. For a comp me and my co-writer are having...


**Hi there.**

 **I'm the other writer on this page, ill simply go by 'T'.**

 **Usually my co-writer would be posting the stories/chapters, but we're having a little competition.**

 **Whoever can write the best Christmas story wins! Voted by you of course.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter one.**

I watched as Marinette ran through the bitter snow, heavy pants travelling through her lips and a soft blush coating her cheek as she hastily made her way to College Francois Dupont. Late. Once again.

It seemed to be such a regular occurrence now that Marinette had developed a constant routine for every morning, which, I must admit, I found quite amusing, yet slightly tiring, like what's the point? Is it so hard to arrive on time? She would come in late, trying to be discrete but ultimately failing, Mme. Bustier would simply give a long sigh and go back to writing on the board and Marinette would mutter an apology, a Rosie hue spreading along her cheeks, and shuffle over to her seat, trying not to make eye contact with the blonde model sitting next to the DJ in the front row

Chloe would snicker, Kim would grunt in annoyance, Juleka would roll her eyes, Nathanael would watch her every move with fascination and the rest of the class simply stopped looking up after a constant three weeks of this routine.

Not me though. I simply enjoy watching the rest of the people around me. I'm quite the outsider. I have no friends, not because I'm unlikable or rude or smell (I don't think), but simply because I'm invisible. No one notices me. And that's the way I like it.

!

I sat in the lunch room, picking at my salad sandwich, face curling in disgust at rotten green lettuce.

"ADRIENNNNNNNN" Chloe's shrill, high pitched voice screamed, travelling through the cafeteria area. I assume that an average person passing by the school would be able to hear the scream and assume there was a murder taking place inside the school.

Adrien let out a small groan. "Yes, Chlo?"

"Our class is doing a Secret Santa, I want you to pick out my name," she beamed at him, seemingly completely awestruck.

I'm quite aware that most people in the school – heck, most of the Parisian population – hold a strong bitterness in their heart specifically for Chloe Bourgeois, however I find her to simply be quite misunderstood. I mean, spend half your life being spoiled like a literal child, and you'll act like a spoiled little child.

I think her spoilt nature played a huge part in her not being popular in our grade. Her only friend is Sabrina, who showed utter devotion to Chloe. Even then, however, I don't think that Sabrina is particularly fond of the blonde brat either. I think Sabrina's devotion was a mixed drink of one part fear and two parts not being very popular herself.

Chloe seemed to know this herself, and I think a part of her wounded pride decided that if you couldn't join 'em, beat 'em. Finally, I think the one thing that completed the pack was her mother's abandonment and her father's lack of real attention.

All this combined would cause anyone's heart to shrivel up and turn black with emptiness, no matter how much money a person has in their daddy's bank account.

Yet she would always love the person who was a one true friend to her in their younger years. A person who had also experienced the lack of love.

Adrien Agreste.

!

"Okay can everyone just _shut up_ ," Alya was getting increasingly annoyed with the lack of focus, holding the hat filled with everyone's name high above her head. I feared she would simply throw it at the next person to talk about something that wasn't related to the words _secrets_ or _presents_.

Probably Kim.

Everyone shut up.

Nino coughed awkwardly.

"Now, everyone pick a name from the hat and don't you dare tell anyone who you got because I swear to god I will…"

"Okay you all get it lets get on with it," Marinette jumped up quickly.

Alya scanned the group of people sitting in front of her, and her eyes landed upon me. Realisation fled across her face before she quickly wrote something, or someone, down, and chucked it into the hat full of names.

Yes.

I'm that forgettable.

"Okay, Adrien, would you like to do the honours of going first?" Adrien nodded and stood, selecting a name from the hat.

He breathed a sigh of relief, seemingly happy with who he had selected.

I'm just going to assume that he didn't pick Chloe.

He walked back to his seat, shooting a fleeting look to Marinette that would usually be unnoticeable to most people, but not to me. I feel that the young model picked out the name of the girl with bluebell eyes.

Marinette blushed and looked at her feet. The budding romance between the two of the was quite adorable, and seemed to be unfolding right in front of our very eyes.

Although she still had her moments, Marinette was developing more confidence around the blonde, and they would now have occasional riveting conversations, fully packed with banter, wittiness and a little bit of flirting on the side.

The model seemed to have developed a concrete place in his heart for the baker's daughter, and although he would never admit it to himself, given the chance he would make her his.

The endless cycle of picking out names continues until only one name is left in the bag.

I walk up and pick out the name, everyone having lost interest now and not even noticing.

I unfold the piece of paper and read the name scribbled out on the paper.

 _Rose._

I assigned my eyes to the girl dressed head to toe in pink, a rosy blush on her cheeks, lips smeared in fuchsia and a smile painted on her face.

I'll just get her some perfume or something.

Mme. walked in and asked everyone to take their seats, and started the lesson.

!

The class stared out the window in shock, watching the child (dressed up like a bear) hovering over Paris.

" **I am destructor-bear and I will destroy all parents!** " It was truly quite comical to hear such a big voice out of a small child.

Madame sighed, "Alright, you know the drill. Away from the windows and move to the far wall." I think she was just glad it wasn't a student again.

Of course, at first no one listened, we wanted to see what this new villain does. She flew closer to the school and hovered just above the street, pointing the fairy wand in her hand at a mother walking a baby in a pram.

The mother turned into a massive teddy-bear that started to wreak havoc, flipping cars and smashing windows.

I couldn't help but laugh. It was sort of adorable.

Marinette quickly shouted, "I need to pee miss!"

And Adrien followed with a "I need to call Natalie about an afterschool shoot, be right back"

No one pays any attention to the two teens running out of the classroom.

No one except me.

I've always had my suspicions about those two, always disappearing when there's an akuma around.

Of course, it could be a simple coincidence, I mean there was that time that Milene was akumatised and they were both trapped in the sticky substance, yet Chat Noir and Ladybug where right next to us.

Who knows….

!

 **Hiiiiiiii**

 **So, that was my first chapter. Tell me what you thought in the comments.**

 **This story will be about ten chapters long and fun filled.**

 **Remember to follow and favourite the story if you liked it because I'm trying to beat my co-writer in a competition.**

 **I'm totally better.**

 **Also, tell me what you think about this loner character that I've developed.**

 **Boy? Girl? Name? Hair colour?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-T**


End file.
